Roar
(Free DLC) (Paid DLC) |artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |gc = (Arrows) |nowc = KiloPapaDLC |audio = |image = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium |effort=Low ( ) |mc = |lc = Cyan |pictos = 134 |pc = |dlc = October 1, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22nd, 2015 (NOW and JDU) |perf = Aurélie Sériné |dura = 3:47 }}"Roar" by Katy Perry is featured on as a free downloadable track, as a paid downloadable track, , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a teenage girl with shoulder-length black hair. She wears a cyan beanie, a dark purple vest, a slightly large pink tank top, dark purple leggings, and a pair of dark brown ankle boots. In some parts of the routine she has a grayscale color scheme. Background The routine briefly zooms out, as if a TV had been turned on. The routine takes place on a rainy street in which there are silhouettes of people who are passing by. The city is full of business-people where everyone else dresses a certain way (as seen with the shadows in the background). During the verses, the background is monochrome, and during the choruses, the background is colorful. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Lift your right fist in a semi-circle. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms out partially. Roar GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Roar Gold Move 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Roar GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 Roar Gold Move 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Same Old Love'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the ninth song by Katy Perry in the series. **'' '' is the second song by Katy Perry that was released as a free downloadable track, after Firework, as well as the second one in the whole series. ***It is the fourth one if Crazy Christmas and Here Comes the Hotstepper, which were temporarily released as free DLC s, are taken into account. *In the PAL versions of the routine, for the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U, there was a mistake in the lyrics. One of the lines was written as "I got the eye of the tiger the fire", although "the fire" should have been "a fighter". This was fixed in the NTSC download and on the other consoles. *As shown in the concept art, the dancer was initially supoposed to wear a grey belt, and her hair was reddish. *Downloading on yields two avatars: the first one represents the coach and the second one represents Barbara from . *In the old archives, the larger version of the cover in the bundle "KiloPapaDLC_2.zip" does not open, instead reading that the file is empty. This was fixed in the "KiloPapaDLC_3.zip" bundle. *In , one can get the avatar twice, both by unlocking the avatar with Mojo Coins and by playing the routine with . The paid version is the avatar, and the additional one is an updated form with the monochromatic color scheme from the verses and bridge, as well as a mirrored beanie and hair tufts. Gallery Game Files Kilopapadlc_cover_generic.png|''Roar'' Roar_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and album coach KiloPapaDLC cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) KiloPapaDLC cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) kilopapadlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Kilopapadlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Kilopapadlc map bkg.png| map background kilopapadlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover KiloPapaDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Kilopapadlc cover 1024.png| cover Roar2014 Avatar1.png| avatar 224.png| avatar 147_AVATAR.png| avatar Kilopapadlc_golden_ava.png|Golden avatar Kilopapadlc_diamond_ava.png|Diamond avatar Roar Not Dancer Avatar.png|Barbara (the additional avatar) Roar Pictograms.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots kilopapaopener.png|''Roar on the menu kilopapamenu.png| routine selection screen Roar menu.png|''Roar'' on the menu Roar load.png| loading screen Roar coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind-the-Scenes Roar concept art copy.png|Concept art Promotional Images roar1.jpg Roar---Katy-Perry-(DLC)_168544.jpg|Promotional gameplay roarcoach.jpg|Promotional coach 1 descarga (5) (1).png|Promotional coach 2 Beta Elements roar beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Roar (Official) Teasers Katy Perry - Roar Just Dance 2014 Free DLC Gameplay Roar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Xbox One - Roar (Katy Perry) Classic 4 Stars Just Dance 2015 - Roar (DLC) 5 Stars (HD) Just Dance Now - Roar (5*s) Roar - Katy Perry - Just Dance Unlimited Roar - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Roar|t Roar - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Roar Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Free Downloadables